Watching over Hope
by Nyny1992
Summary: The night Arathorn died, not only did he left a wife and a son to grieve, but also a daughter? What if Aragorn had a little sister? Pre- LOTR/FOTR Rated T for character death and violence.
1. A night to remember

_**Author note:**_

All right, this is my second fic, and the first one on LOTR. Please be kind!

Also, english is NOT my first language, so if you see some mistakes of misused words, please tell me.

**Disclamer:** Those caracters are no mine except the baby that will get a name later. All the other belongs to Tolkien, I am just twisting his story to fit my pleasure.

* * *

The night was peacefully setting on the ranger camp. The day had been uneventful and everyone was grateful for that. Suddenlly, sounds of horses could be heard: riders were coming. Two identical feature were soon visible and the men relaxed a little, knowing that the elves on their way were no threat. The sons of Elrond arrived in a hurry, dismounting quickly.

« Orcs are coming your way» they said after fast greetings. « You must prepare.»

~*~*~*~

The camp was on fire. Men, women, children : all were laying dead on the ground. And the orcs that were looking everywere for survivors. Under a crushed tent, a women with black hairs was hiding wih a little child and a baby. Gilraen, wife of Arahorn, was praying the Valar with all her might that none of her children would give away where they were hiding. Her son somewhat understood the need of secrecy, but what of the baby? For, now, she was lying awake, listening to her mother hushering to keep her calm. The sight of all her dead friends made the woman wanting to weep, but there was no time for this: the orcs were coming this way. 'So this is the end' she thought and she craddled her children close for the last time, closing her eyes..

A war cry made her open her eyes and she saw her husband slaying the evil creatures,releasing her grip on her son, enough for him to turn and look at his father. Many of the ranger gone to meet the orc party had come back when the news of the attack had reached them. Gilraen took a few second to thanks the valar, a single tear of relief and sadness rolling down her cheek. Her thoughts were cut shorts when she was something her brain couldn't registrer: Arathon, her husband, father to her children and chieftain of the Dunedain, had a simtar coming out of his chest. Time seem to freeze a she noticed the ever growing red stain on his clothes around the weapon and the blood tickling down his mouth. A buzzing sound sound weird to her hears, like someone screming. Only a few seconds later did she realised that it was her own voice, screaming for her now dead husband. She stopped, staying silent. So, that was the end?

~*~*~*~

Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond, were busy fighting when they heard a chilling sream. Slaying the foe in front of him, Elladan turned long enough in the scream's direction to understand what happend, and notice the orcs going where the woman was hiding. Little he know who she was at the moment, for she was not visible, but the was no time to think at this. Shouting at his brother, he made his way there, slaying every enemy on his way and protected whoever was under the tent.

~*~*~*~

Soon, but after what seemed like hours, all the orcs were lying dead. Only a handful of rangers had survived. The sons of Elrond grieved for the dead, especially Arathorn that they had failed to protect. The elven twins turned to the remnants of the tent and helped the person inside out. What worried them was that she was unresponding to their calls. Gilraen was soon uncoverd and helped to her feet. The twins didn't hide their relief of finding them alive and their surprise. She didn't seem to be injured, but she refused to let go of her children and her eyes were fixed on the body of her love. She was in state of shock, her brain unable to registrer anything. Elrohir had already checked their fallen friend, but there had been nothing to do to begin with: the simtar had pierced his lung and touched his heart. The eleves quickly understood the situation and hided the body from the women's sight.

« Gilraen, Gilraen, please say something. Are you hurt?» Asked Elladan while his brother went to see to the wounded rangers.

Gilrean refocussed her eyes on the elf in front of her and, after a few second of analysing the situation began crying. Crying for her slain friend, for her husband killed before her own eyes, for the fear she had experienced while hiding and the fear for her future, as well as relief of being alive. All those emotions rushed in at the same time and she was at loss. Elladan just took her in his arms, careful to the bay that had begun crying when her mother did, letting her cry.

Aragorn, at the sound of her mother's cries, looked up at her and seemed to realize that her father wasn't there. He ran to the body of his father, and, oblivious to the red puddle kneeled beside his father and began to shook him.

« Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Mommy's crying! Daddy, please wake up!»

Elrohir looked up to see the 2 years old kid and sadness filled him. He slowly picked up the little boy that had begun to sob, seeing that his words didn't have any effect on the man.

« Shhh, it's all right little one. Everything will be fine» whispered the elf, walking up to his brother. They took the grieving family beside the fire, lighted by some of the less injured remaining rangers, and Gilren quickly fell asleep, worn out by the events of the night.

The twins each took one of the also asleeped child.

The elves looked eyes with each other, the same question flashing threw their mind: 'What will happen to them?'

* * *

That's it for now....

Please review!


	2. Tears and decisions

_**Author note:**_

Here is chapter 2!

Please remember that english is still not my first language (and my english corrector is falling me...), so please tell me if you see any mistakes or misused words or expressions.

**Disclamer: **I don't own any character beside little Aranel, and I don't own the world either. Only borrowing it... I'll ask for permission later...

* * *

The morning came quickly, too quickly for the tired survivors. Of the whole camp, only a handful of rangers were still alive. Amongst the dead laid their chieftain. The twins had spent the night thinking about the future of Arathorn's heirs and wife while helping cleaning the camp, but the only answers they came up with wasn't going to please everyone, especially Gilraen. At dawn, they had finally settled down, watching the sleeping family. Aragorn was the first one to wake up, alerting the elves. He looked at the faces in front of him, sleepy eyes watering when the memories of the past night caught up with his sluggish mind.

" Shh… Shhhh little one." Whispered Elrohir, taking the kid on his lap to calm him. Elladan, seeing that his brother was taking care of him, went to get some food. Tears were easly forgotten as the boy ate some cheese and bread. Gilrean woke up some time after when her baby began crying. Sorrow was still visible in her eyes, but the initial shock had past and she was more composed. She fed her baby, then herself.

" What's her name?" asked softly Elrohir, Aragorn still on his lap.

" Aanel" answered the little boy before his mother could. The adults smiled, ruffling the boy's hairs as the kid didn't undersand.

" Her name is Aranel." Finally answered the woman.

" I didn't know you and Arathorn had an another kid." Said the older twin.

" She was born only 3 months ago. The last time we've heard of you was over a year ago."

"Sorry we've taken so long…"

Gilraen shook her head. " I think Arathorn was going to make a trip to Rivendell just to make sure everything was alright with the two of you, but there were more orcs lately and he was afraid of leaving me and the children… Seems he was right after all." She managed to say the last sentences with great efforts, tears falling down her cheeks. Aragorn looked at his mother, surprised, then he got up and made his way to her and put his and on her cheek.

" Don't cry mommy! He said evything would be aright!" he exclaimed, pointing Elrohir.

Gilraen let out a little laugh, squeezing the hand of her son on her cheek. There was no joy in that laugh. The twins exchanged a look, and they quickly decided that Elladan was going to tell the news, away from the toddler.

" Come with me, little one. We will see if our friend need help to tend to their wounds…." Elladan shoot his twin a warning glare. "…Or maybe not. Let's go look out for thing that has survived the fire, okay?" Aragorn nodded and took the offered hand of the younger twin following him around the remaining of the camp. Gilraen looked panicked as her son got away and motioned to get to her feet, but Elladan quickly took a hold on her shoulders and got her to seat back.

"It's fine, Elrohir is with him. Nothing will happen."

" The two of you were also with my husband but he was still killed!" snapped back the woman in anger. The two of them froze, guilt overwhelming the elf as he remembered that he wasn't able to save his friend despite being near him and the woman already regretting her harsh words.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

" Gilraen, you are still grieving the husband who was slain before your own eyes. I wouldn't be surprise if you began to throw things at us, thought I would prefer you didn't. And you are right, we should have been able to protect him." Said Elrohir softly behind her, Aragorn sitting with one of the ranger before the fire. He had overheard the conversation and decided to help his brother. Elladan had enough time to recover from the comment, and then began to talk again:

" We won't make the same mistake twice. The camp is no longer safe and even thought the survivors will join another group of rangers, it is not you place anymore. We have to protect you, and Arathorn's heirs. Come with us with your children to Rivendell. You will find peace there, and a safe palce to raise them."

Gilrean's eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"You want me to leave everyone?" she asked, beginning to shake.

" We want to keep you safe. Please make that choice for you children. We think the orcs are trying to end the life of all Isildur's heir, thought their reasons are unknown. That would be the reason of last night's attack. You now there are no safer place than Rivendell. Please, think about it."

Gilraen's gaze went from a twin to and an other a few times, then looked at her son to finally settle on Aranel. She stayed silent for a while and none of Elrond's son pushed her.

" All right" she finally said with a little voice, close to tears again, " but I want so say farewell to my husband before"

~*~*~*~

Farewell and promises to send help said, the sons of Elrond, Gilraen and the children were on their way to the elven realm. Aranel was hopefully sleeping in Elladan's arms while Aragorn described unintelligibly everything he saw, sitting in front of Elrohir. His mother was silent despite the twins' attempt to get her out of seclusion, riding her late husband's horse. This was going to be a looooong journey.

~*~*~*~

The three days ride to Rivendell went quickly and painfully silent. Gilraen was withdrawing in herself, only talking sometimes to her children, and even that was quite rare. The twins' desperate attempts to open her to what was happening around her appeared to be useless. The good point was that the situation gave them a chance to get to know the children. Aranel was sleeping most of the time, but when awake she looked around a lot, especially at her hands for a curious (and unknown) reason. Aragorn was really protective at his sister and mother, often joining the twins to take care of the 2 girls. He could also be really pigheaded when he didn't want to do something. The best thing seemed to be leaving him alone, and then he would do it. Anyway, the twins were happy when they passed the borders of the elven realm. They were home at last.

* * *

So this is the end. Next chapter, meeting with Elrond and some decisions for the kids' future are made!

Review please!


End file.
